The Watcher
by XSuicuneX
Summary: He watched, and he fumed. That book wasn't supposed to exist. She wasn't supposed to turn out this way! She promised...but it doesn't matter when one is promised something by a psychopath, does it?


**Hoooooly crap I live. It's amazing I know. Tumblr takes over my brain. In any case, I've been watching lp's of pixilated indie horror games and naturally I got struck by the plot bunny. Dio's quite possibly the most fascinating character for his vague story and his potential for the liking of a future serial killer. :D **

**I don't own this game, I haven't even played it. Yet. (maybe)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He watched.

He watched as she slowly began to grow into a beautiful young woman, maturing from her previous existence as a girl of eleven. He watched as she kept the book, that DAMN book with her all throughout her years. He cursed the maid, her protector, who failed to note the demonic possession in her grasp, failed to be rid of it once and for all.

If only he'd CHECKED. How did that book get outside of the mansion? How?!

He watched as she took her first tentative glimpses into the crisp pages within, watched as her eyes, crystal clear blue and shining with enough curiosity to push past her youthful wariness, widen upon perusing the gruesome images and detailed passages. He watched as she began to STUDY the accursed thing, began to put the teachings within into practice, began to...continue...his work.

If she hadn't even found that book, perhaps things would have been different. Perhaps she would've been...distant, callous...or perhaps she would have grown into someone who genuinely CARED for people instead of the mad, cruel creature walking in her father's footsteps.

Certainly she shown signs of being like him, but she showed just as many signs of kindness as well! Surely, the way she aided the corpses that night, the compassion she showed Maria, surely those signs were proof that she could have, COULD HAVE, been saved if left alone.

Surely...

That book was supposed to be in the depths of the mansion! He'd seen it! She'd not picked it up when she first spotted it in one of the rooms, she'd been too scarred to do so! It should have gone up in flames along with the rest of the atrocities that'd been committed in that accursed mansion! How...?

A presence caused him to turn, his one good eye widening at the visage of a far too familiar presence. It was the demon...the red eyed stranger. Ogre...

"Bit miffed with the way things are turning out are we?" The demon smiled his gentlemanly smile, taking his hat off his shiny bald head with the air of one ready to strike a deal. But, he didn't have anything to offer a demon...

"Quite odd how some of you spirits seem so attached to the girl, you most of all it seems." He truly did look confused over his passion for her, and he wasn't quite sure why he gave so much of a damn either.

Except that she promised...

"Ah, never mind that. Stranger passions have accumulated to be sure, least of all one corpse longing for a budding psychopath, hmm? Speaking of matches with psychopaths..." He reached into his coat, pulling out what looked like a rather hefty folder full of documents. He leafed through them for a bit, before exclaiming and pulling out one particular leaflet. "Ah, here we are, you wanted to know how the book came to her possession didn't you? Well...let me see here..." He peered at the parchment for several moments before nodding to himself and replacing it, and the folder, back into his coat. "Seems as though someone moved it outside, shortly before you sent it up in smoke."

If spirits could stumble he would have, as it was, he did the equivalent, which he wasn't all certain produced the same effect, without the curse he didn't have a body with which to produce such gestures so he wasn't- "Who..." He rasped before it hit him with the force of a hammer to the cranium. The curse. Those notes...he'd noticed them while wandering the corridors, searching for ways to help Aya. One of the notes wasn't from her father...

But from her mother...

"No..." His voice, if he could call it a voice, was weak. Barely a whisper on the wind without the power of a woman's malice to give him form. Ogre just smiled slowly which was as good as a nod from him, though it could be just as equally true that he was wishing to lead him astray...

But no. That note, the way she seemed to direct the others, it was almost as bad as the father itself. If it weren't for his own mission in saving her daughter then he would have thought...

Her father wanted to make her into a doll. So that he could keep her from being 'sullied' like he was, so his notes stated. Her mother didn't want that. He'd assumed that was out of the basic care that every mother had for their daughter.

"She did have quite an interesting content of books." Ogre was gazing off into the distance, lighting a cigarette and commenting casually as if it were the weather he were discussing and not the potential corruption of a once sweet and innocent little girl.

No, not sweet and innocent. A little girl who was naive maybe. Ignorant definitely. Innocent though...

She had a mental problem, inherited from her father. But, perhaps...perhaps...

"Do you know...some of the fairy tales mother's tell their children these days?" Ogre kept commenting before taking a puff of the white stick. He blew out the smoke, his eyes seeming to glow in the not-light of the spirit world before continuing. "It's a wonder the little ones don't get nightmares every night. Though I suppose Aya seemed rather used to such macabre things." He slowly turned his gentleman's smile back toward him. "Wouldn't you agree...?"

He couldn't answer, because everything was so much more clear now. That...that just meant that everything they'd tried to do that night was for naught, right? He...he and the others had wanted to burn the mansion, hoping that they could prevent the previous events from happening again. He'd thought, with her potential for good, that Aya could surpass her father's instincts and move on to do something better. She had a talent for medicine, if she could move past the mindless killing and mad obsessions then maybe...

"So, what will you do?" Ogre's voice snapped him out of his daze, his amber eye glancing at him blankly, uncertain what the demon meant. What...what would he do? What COULD he do? It wasn't like she would listen to reason what with that book and her madness clouding her min-

The book.

His eye widened.

"Ah, so you have an idea now. Good, good. Though, I don't think just taking the book will stop her at this point." The demon shook his head, smile growing as he kept talking. "No, no, I don't think that will do at all. I believe a full curse should be the ticket. Yes, a curse. It might even wake her up to what her father was doing that was wrong, yes? I can help you with that, just like with her mother. Yes, that seems just the thing. What do you say?" He held out his hand, pale and clawed beneath the black leather gloves. They shined in the not-light, and he hesitated. He knew this man's deals, knew that what he wanted wouldn't necessarily be what he'd get. He also knew that Ogre wouldn't be offering this deal if he wasn't getting something out of it.

And every time a demon got something out of it it never, ever ended well.

A curse...

Curse Aya? Could he do it? Could he set all of her victims against her? Could he...could doing that wake her up from the madness she'd submersed herself in?

Could he finally burn that damn book in the process of it all?

"You know...even if you fail, there's always the whole 'drag her into the spirit realm to live with you forever and ever' part, hmm?" Ogre's eyes were definitely gleaming.

He wanted to refuse the plan outright then, wanted to shove the demon's hand away and never have anything to do with him again. But...

But in the spirit realm...if she were with him, far, far away from her parents. Far away from the influences which would befuddle and twist a mind as fractured as hers. Thinking back on it, it was no wonder things turned out like they had. He should have taken her when he had the chance. If he'd noticed that the REASON her mother wanted her to live was so she could become her FATHER of all people...

If he had her with him...under his protection forever...

"...okay."

Ogre grinned his grin and shook his ghostly hand, which became more and more solid as time went by. Familiar contours and shapes solidified around his form, and he settled once more into the familiar corpse that was his battered body. The burned one from when he'd died of Aya's father's experiments. He didn't breath, didn't need to, but he drew in something like a breath when he finished settling, as Ogre opened up a portal into the material plane, gesturing for him to go through.

"After you." He said, his voice smooth. Likely he would be watching on the sidelines, perhaps even aiding Aya in escaping his curse, all for the sake of bringing her into the spirit realm.

Perhaps...perhaps...

It didn't matter, so long as Aya was saved from her mind and that DAMN book got destroyed once and for all. He felt himself shifting, growing more and more powerful as the force of his feelings..protection, frustration, betrayal...fueled the curse and gave it life. But most of all he felt...

"Longing. So strange the form it takes. Good luck saving the psychotic little girl, hmm?"

Yes. Longing. He didn't even know when it had grown in him, but perhaps, watching her grow and decay into the creature she had become, he'd grown...fond of her. He fed it into the curse, and was rewarded with more strength and ability to affect the material plane.

"Aya."

* * *

**Ick that ending. IN any case, review for your aunty cune neh? **

**~Ciao**


End file.
